Amor, I love you
by Nepha
Summary: Yugi confess and Atemu have a interesting christmas present.


In this one, I will have two chapters. The second chapter is the Atemu/Yugi Lemon which due to rules I can't post in here so go to my profile to find the link to the second chapter.

Warning: Yaoi! You don't like it, don't read it! You have been warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

Author's notes:

/.../ - Atemu to Yugi

/.../ - Yugi to Atemu

(1) means Love, Koi, or Beloved (related to a person) Is a Portuguese word.

On the story.

Amor (1), I love you  
By Nepha

Yugi sat on his bed looking very worried with the millennium puzzle in his hands. Now that the research for the nameless pharaoh was over, Yugi had promised himself that he would reveal his feelings to his darkness.

Atemu, who decide to stay on the world of livings, now had enough strength to become a physical entity. Yet this was what scared Yugi. 'What if he hates me and leaves when I tell him?' he thought. He shook his head "No, he wouldn't do that!" Yugi said to himself more surely then he felt.  
It had come to a point that he did not care what people thought of him. He only wanted to be with the person he loved.

"Hikari are you alright?" a deep and soothing voice reached Yugi's ears. He immediately broke out of his thoughts staring into the crimson eyes of the one he loved. "I'm fine Atemu." Yugi said pasting a fake smile on his face.

Atemu did not believe him though and pressed on "What is wrong aibou? I know something is bothering you." a look of concern filled Atemu's eyes /You can tell me. / Yugi lowered his gaze to look at his feet.

The once pharaoh closed his eyes and took a deep breath filling himself with the enticing smell of his light. In Atemu's mind, he saw a very flustered and red Yugi. His light was blushing furiously. "You like someone." Atemu said making Yugi go wide eyed. Atemu smirked. He knew his hikari better then Yugi thought though the information of Yugi liking someone was new. At least Atemu had never seen it so clearly in Yugi's mind. This hurt Atemu but he was not about to show it. "You like someone but are afraid to tell them." The pharaoh thought aloud.

Yugi hung his head and looked sulky. It was not the way he wanted Atemu to find out. "Do I know this person?" Atemu questioned unsure weather to address this person as male or female. "You know him." The light mumbled.

"Does he have brown eyes?" Yugi shook his head. "No, he doesn't" Yugi whispered looking up at the caring eyes that belonged to his dark, a look that was only given to Yugi. Yugi had a prickling sensation in his throat as he fought to keep tears back.

"It isn't Kaiba is it?" Atemu raised an eyebrow. "No, Atemu..." Yugi took a great breath. Trying to keep him from crying thought it was not working. "It's you Atemu" the light flung his arms around the darks neck. "Please don't leave me. Please stay with me. I understand...If you don't feel the same way." Yugi cried into Atemu's black sleeveless shirt. Atemu on the other hand could not believe his ears. Yugi Mouto (A/N: I don't know if is correct. It is Mouto correct?); his light loved him.

"I'm not going anywhere my hikari." Atemu cooed in Yugi's ear as he embraced the other. Atemu released Yugi and gently pulled him of slightly. With his left hand, he took Yugi gently by the chin, making him look Atemu in the eye. "I would never leave you Yugi." With that, Atemu leaned in tilting his head slightly to the right as he pressed his lips lightly on the others. Something Atemu had wanted to do for a long time.

A strong tingling sensation ran through both of them. It made Yugi take a shallow breath that was caught in his chest. Their lips separated and Atemu whispered, "I love you, my hikari." Yugi smiled tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. "My darkness I love you too, I was scared to tell you." With a delicate finger, Atemu caressed Yugi's face clearing the tears and leaving his love's cheeks moist.

Yugi pulled his darker half forward kissing him passionately, causing them to fall back onto the bed. Air soon became a problem as neither could breathe.

Yugi made room and Atemu lay next to him. He slipped his arm around the slender waist of his love pulling him close. Yugi could hear his heart beat going in rhythm with his own. Their steady rhythms lullaby him to sleep. "I love you Atemu." He whispered barely audibly. Atemu tightened his hold on Yugi and kissed his cheek "I love you Yugi my beloved." he whispered back as a smile creped onto Yugi's face.

PLEASE read and review.


End file.
